


Waxual Feeling

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Slime Rhys, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack and Rhys try something new.





	Waxual Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/178917345972/slime-and-waxplay

Jack smirked wide at Rhys’ unsure, but curious flush that tinted his soft, gooey cheeks. The slime creature rippled on Jack’s bed, his knees squeezed together, hands twisting and morphing nervously.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Jack cooed, his voice low. Next to them, on the nightstand sat a candle, designed for wax play, its light flickering off Rhys’ light blue, gelatin-like body. Jack ran his hand over Rhys’ thigh, massaging it lovingly. “You’re going to love it.”

“Right…” Rhys said shyly.

When the wax was ready Jack took the candle and held it inches above Rhys’ stomach. “Just one drop and if it doesn’t feel good we’ll stop, okay pumpkin?”

Rhys nodded.

He tipped the candle and they both watched the droplet fall and land in Rhys, sinking low inside him, cooling into an intricate shape. Rhys gasped, his body rippling just the way he did when Jack went down on him. His eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lip.

“You okay?” Jack asked.

Rhys nodded.

“I’m gonna drop another one,” Jack warned, pausing to see how Rhys reacted. When he nodded, Jack let another drop fall. It hit his body, turning it a dark blue before sinking next to the other one, morphing and hardening into another beautiful form. It looked between a snowflake and a splash of water, capturing Jack’s attention in the way he was caught by the noises Rhys was making each time he dropped wax onto his slime form.

Rhys moaned loudly when Jack let several drops fall, spreading them over his stomach. His back arched, his body trembling. “It feels… _so_ good, Jack!” he breathed. His thighs rubbed together and Jack could see the beginning lump of Rhys’ erection. It would form and mold from his body. Jack trailed the wax over each thigh and around his hips.

Each droplet twisted and stretched into constructs while Rhys tossed his head side to side, huffing wonderfully. He was fully hard now and his hips bucked forward, back arching wildly. Jack lets some fall extremely close to his cock made of rippling slime. He watched Rhys lurch and a shot of dark blue cum spilled over his stomach.

Jack smiled. “Well, it seems we have something you like.” He dripped a trail over Rhys’ body. The slime trembled and that beautiful cock twitched, dark blue slime dribbling out from its tip.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
